


Hope

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy sees the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Daisy sees the love between her dads and is filled with hope.  
She hopes that she finds someone who loves her as much as her dads love each other.  
Her dads love her very much and Daisy loves them just as much.  
Sometimes they are overprotective.  
But Daisy likes that.   
She knows she is adopted but that doesn't make a difference to her.  
Her dads will always be her true parents.


End file.
